masscalamityfandomcom-20200214-history
Genocide showdown
genocide showdown is a mass calamity made by batman129. thanks to blaster for the tn pre fight One day on the highway, there was very little traffic. there would be a few cars here and there but there was a school bus on the highway.at was driving to Disneyland. but the bus driver got lost and was heading to a nearby town for directions. there where a bunch of kids on the bus. two of them where named ayano aishi and taro yamada. ayano had a crush on taro and was planning on confessing her feelings. ayano: i really love senpai. i wish to tell him my feelings once we get to Disneyland. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiJsNtD_WFQ meanwhile a ice cream truck was driving down the same highway. you may think that it was like any other ice cream truck but you would be wrong. this truck was like a tank! the driver was named sweet tooth. sweet tooth: this is boring, i want to KILL. i need to get my prize. sweet was killing people in hopes to get his prize in the new twisted metal torment. he then saw a school bus. sweet: there must be children on there. perfect, this should be enough. sweet tooth began to fire at the bus. this casued the students and teachers to panic. bus driver: everyone stay down! the students and teachers did what they where told and got down onto the ground. ayano: i am scared. i hope we will be safe. otherwise..... sweet: the guns are not working. TIME TO FIRE A MISSLE BOYS AND GIRLS needles then began to fire a missile at the school bus which caused the bus to flip up in the air and land back down far away from the truck. bus driver: alright everyone we are far away from that dangerous truck and its driver. we should be ok but stay in your seats just in case ayano: i don't know what happened but i am glad we are safe. meanwhile sweet was trying to catch up with the bus but it was too far away. sweet tooth: they think that they can escape? well boys and girls... THEY ARE DEAD WRONG sweet then began to fire its clown head bomb at the bus. the bus was near a nearby town but the bomb hit them and it landed in a tree killing almost everyone sweet: now that they are dead its time to go to calypso. a few hours later yandere chan woke up. and saw a few corpses on the floor. yandere chan: bodies on the ground... i hope senpai is ok yandere chan then noticed a tree branch in the middle of the bus and went around it. she then opened the bus door and fell out hitting the ground. ayano rubbed her head in pain. she then looked around and saw senpai's dead body along with his decapitated head. tears began to fill her eyes. ayano: senpai.... I WILL KILL THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO YOU. meanwhile sweet tooth's truck had run out of gas in the same town that the bus was destroyed. he could not find some in his truck so he was going to go to the gas station and he heard running. it turns out that the footsteps belong to yandere chan. yandere chan: YOU KILLED MY SENPAI! I WILL KILL YOU! sweet: i failed to kill them all..... I WILL KILL YOU FIRST! meanwhile trevor pillips was driving on the highway fight results Category:Batman129 Category:Mass Calamity Story Category:Story including DC Category:Story Including Friday the 13th Category:Story Including Yandere Simulator Category:Story Including Twisted Metal